


Unwritten Tales

by Swordtheguy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordtheguy/pseuds/Swordtheguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose would never be a mother. Not truly. She would forever remain a mother-to-be.<br/>This was her biggest regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwritten Tales

The sun was starting to set. It was a sight that never failed to amaze Rose Quartz. She had seen many stars set over many planets, of course. But something about Earth's was just so magical in the way the light danced off the ocean and how the sky was painted hues of orange and purple. Rose loved sunsets and would often come up to the lighthouse in order to get the best view, but this one was especially comforting. For Rose was grappling with a difficult line of thought.

Rose would never be a mother. Not truly. She would forever remain a mother-to-be.

This fact saddened Rose more than anything she had experienced in her long life.

It was true, she had been… hesitant to go through with this. She did love Greg so very much, that was true, but to face your end… It was something being a Gem had never prepared her for. But now that it was happening, she found herself much more at ease. She had lived a long life, even by Gem standards, and she had used that life to make a great change for the better, despite the pain that change caused. But the one regret she still held on to was that she would never get the chance to meet her child.

Her Steven.

Thus, she would never be a mother. Not truly.

That is why she had asked Garnet to bestow upon her a glimpse of her future vision. She wanted, just once, to see him. To see what he would be like. What he would do. Who he would be.

The vision that she did see was still burned into her mind. She wasn't sure where the vision had taken place, it looked to Rose like a human house, but she thought she could glimpse a warp pad in the background. But that wasn't important. What was, is that she saw the Gems, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst, along with Greg. He looked much older, with most of the hair on the top of his head having disappeared. But the center of the image was no doubt the young boy that stood between them.

Rose had never seen this boy before, but that didn't matter. She knew who he was. He looked so much like his father.

Their Steven.

They seemed to be celebrating something. Greg had taken out his guitar and was strumming a simple tune. Garnet and Amethyst were putting up decorations while Pearl seemed to be fussing over Steven's appearance.

Rose couldn't help but grin. Even after all this time, her Pearl was still just the same.

But as things seemed to start, more people joined the already crowded room. First was a young human girl. She looked about Steven's age, though Rose had no idea who she was. However, Steven did, and the two instantly embraced each other in a hug, not unlike the kind Greg would try and give Rose, despite their height differences.

Rose chuckled lightly to herself. She loved that man. More than she thought she'd ever be able to.

After the girl, in came more Gems. A small green peridot, a blue graceful lapis lazuli, and finally, a large proud jasper. They all immediately crowded around Steven, patting him and congratulating him. They all said, one by one, how proud they were of him. Whatever they were celebrating, it was very important. Their party went on for awhile, drinks were had, food was eaten, and games were played. But finally, at what seemed to be near the end, Steven found himself alone in the corner of the room, his gaze turned towards a portrait that hung over the door. Rose knew this portrait. Amethyst's human friend had painted it as a gift. After a time, Pearl came over to him and, after a little prodding, he asked a very simple, but very saddening question.

"Would my Mom be proud of me?"

Pearl didn't miss a beat with her answer. "Of course! She would be very proud of you, Steven."

"But Mom was so great! I… I'm not like that…"

Pearl drew him in close. "You're everything she would hope you would be. It's… just so sad that you never got a chance to meet her…"

It was there that the vision began to fade. Whether that was due to the limited strength a borrowed vision had, or perhaps due to Rose no longer being able to stand it anymore. Because this reminded Rose of her greatest regret.

That she would never be a mother. Not truly. She would forever remain a mother-to-be.

But that was okay.

She would never have the chance to meet her son, but Rose was not worried for him. Her son would not know his mother, but he would still have a family. The best family in the universe.

She looked down at the large orb that had become her midsection. She gently rubbed the area around her gem as she closed her eyes and began to softly sing…

 

_If I could begin to be,_

_Half of what you'll think of me,_

_I could do about anything,_

_I could even learn how to love._

 

Tears began to slowly run down her cheeks as she continued to sadly rub her pregnant belly.

 

_Love, like you…_

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I wrote this originally on my phone, while waiting outside a customers house, whom I was doing work for.
> 
> When inspiration strikes, it strikes hard.
> 
> Enjoy the snippet and, as always, critical feedback is welcomed.
> 
> Edit: So somehow, this story didn't have any formatting. How that happened I'm not sure... Anyway, fixed now.


End file.
